1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to platforms used to elevate a machine operator. More particularly, the invention is directed to improvements in adjustable machine operator platforms.
2. Related Art
Assembly line work typically requires a worker to standing at a station for an extended period of time to perform a manual task. The machinery is typically fixed at a predetermined height. If the operator is taller or smaller than average, the operator cannot comfortably work at the station. The operator must bend, extend or reach to do the work which causes the operator to prematurely fatigue. Therefore, the operator's height must be taken into consideration in achieving maximum work productivity. Accordingly, there is a need to accommodate the height of the machine operator. Platforms have been made to accommodate the machine operator's height.
For example, there exist platforms which are height adjustable to aid the machine operator in comfortably performing the job. Height adjustable work platforms maximize the operator's effectiveness by positioning the operator at a height which permits easier access to work areas. These platforms have aided by preventing muscle strain and fatigue.
While the advent of adjustable platforms have been an improvement over traditional fixed work platforms, they have had problems in their implementation into the work environment. For example, present height adjustable platforms frequently fail due to the environment in which they are used. Debris, such as metal shavings have a tendency to become caught in the moving parts and cause seizure. Hydraulic systems employed are relatively expensive and also are less reliable than desired.
Thus, a more suitable height adjustable platform is desired which is readily movable to a desired location and able to withstand rigorous environments while maintaining user friendly characteristics. Also, a platform structure which is relatively low cost, easy to manufacture and use is desirable. The present invention aims at meeting these desires.